


Hide Me

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Prank Wars, interupted sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint/Darcy prompt!- "I may have taken the prank a bit too far. Quick, HIDE ME!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“Why?”

“I may have taken a prank a bit too far and now Bucky is out for revenge.” Darcy looked up at Clint from her place on the pantry floor. Her eyes darted behind him where the kitchen door swung open. She squeaked in terror until she realized it was Sam.

“Um, do you plan on living in the pantry for the rest of your life, ‘cause Bucky’s a pretty good cook, he’ll show up in here eventually.” Darcy looked back up at him.

“Can you hide me?” she asked and Clint had to resist the urge to laugh at how pitiful she sounded. “I tried hiding in Tony’s lab, but he just laughed in my face and locked me out.”

“Wow, that’s… surprisingly cruel for him.”

“I know right!” She exclaimed jumping up. “Please help me?” She whined batting her eyes at him. He sighed, rolling her eyes at his drama. Natasha was right, she had him wrapped around her finger.

“Alright, let’s go.” He ushered her out of the pantry and then covertly led her back to his apartment.

For the rest of the day Darcy stayed hidden in Clint’s apartment, eating his food bossing him around and monopolizing his TV.

“Ya know, I’m doing you a favor, don’t you think you should be a little nicer to me?” He asked as he brought her another beer before plopping down beside her. She smiled at him.

“You’re right Hawkass,” She replied, throwing her feet up into his lap. “What ever can I do to repay you?” He looked away quickly, taking a long pull from his beer in the hopes of stopping the indecent thoughts that sprang to mind. “Ooo, looks like someone’s got an idea.”

Clint felt the couch shift next to him before she came into view, one leg thrown over his lap, until she was straddling him and his vision was filled with boob. “What are you doing?”

“Repaying you for your help.” She replied as if it should be obvious. She set her beer aside then plucked his from his hand and set it aside too. 

“Um…” he gulped, like literally, sitcom/cartoon gulped as she settled into his lap and ran her hands across his shoulders. “What… um… why…” he cleared his throat, at a loss at where to put his hands.

Darcy sighed. “Come on Clint, I know you want me just as much as I want you.” She leaned forward slanting her mouth over his. Like a switch was flipped Clint sank into it, letting her take the lead but enjoying his role non the less. She pulled away to catch her breath, smirking down at him. “Nat was right, we were totally just wasting time.”

Clint squinted at her, growling through his scowl. “Then let’s make up for it.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her around so she was on her back with him hovering above her.

“Now that’s more like it.” He chuckled.

“I aim to please. Ha, aim, get it?” she rolled her eyes, but smiled as he leaned down to close the distance. 

The front door chose that moment to fly open banging loudly against the wall and startling them. “Thought you could hide from me Doll? You’ve obviously forgotten….” Bucky trailed off as he took in the scene before him. “Well it’s about damn time.” Darcy didn’t seem to hear him, her mouth open as she starred at him in horror.

“What the hell did you do, Darce?” Clint exclaimed taking in Bucky’s hot pink hair.

“I didn’t do that!” She defended, trying to sit up. “Now the glitter,” she pointed to the sparkling paper clinging to Bucky’s metal arm. “That I did do.”

“Oh yeah? Then who spiked my shampoo?” Bucky asked incredulous. She shrugged.

“Tony.” Clint interrupted. They both turned to him. “He laughed at you and then locked you out of the one place where Bucky wouldn’t come after you.”

“That son of a bitch!” 

 


End file.
